


Something Borrowed

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [8]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul, Richard and an over-sized shirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt left on tumblr’s otpprompts: [ Imagine your OTP falling asleep naked after they made love. In the middle of the night person A, who is the smaller one, wakes up because they are cold. They grab something from the floor, which happens to be a shirt from person B, who is significantly taller. In the morning, person B wakes up after person A, and sees them wearing their shirt and nothing else. You decide what happens next!](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/95578539526/imagine-your-otp-falling-asleep-naked-after-they)

The night was broken by the sounds of rough moans and gasped curses that spilled out into the darkness, as hands clutched and grasped and lips and teeth worried at naked, sweating skin. Two bodies rose and fell and came apart, exchanged pleasured cries as both Richard and Paul were lost to their shared release; Richard was the first to ease away, a satisfied smile gracing his face as he did so.

Paul settled against Richard’s body and felt the soft slide of sweating skin against his own. Richard’s eyes had already started to droop closed, body lax and soft against him; Paul knew from past experience that Richard always was sleepy after sex. Paul smiled and pressed a kiss against Richard’s mouth and felt the other man give him a lazy kiss in return, eyes drooping still further closed in sleep as he did so. 

Richard’s chest rose and fell slowly, and his breathing deepened as he slowly fell asleep, hands lax against Paul’s naked body. Paul watched the other man in the dimness of their hotel room for a while, still worn and slightly aroused from their love-making; it took Paul a while to follow Richard down, down, down into sated sleep, yet sleep he did, in the end. 

Paul awoke to chill air pressing down upon him, which raised goose-pimples and sent shivers racing across his exposed body. He checked the time and saw that he’d been asleep for a couple of hours; Richard slept on, yet he’d moved while he slept, broad back now displayed to Paul. Paul tried to disentangle at least some of the blankets from the bed, yet Richard’s weight prevented Paul from doing so; they‘d been so desperate to make love earlier in the night, that they hadn‘t bothered to even pull the covers down, merely laid atop them. 

Paul quietly cursed Richard, yet he didn’t have the heart to wake the other man again, despite feeling chilled. Instead, he glanced towards the floor yet it was too dark to see much of anything at all; still, he remembered that they’d thrown their clothes haphazardly down upon the floor in their haste to get naked. Paul slipped from the bed as gently as he could, so as not to disturb the other man, and knelt upon the floor. He groped blindly, until his fingers brushed against fabric, that was too soft, too light to be either jeans or trousers. He plucked the shirt up and dragged it on, too cold to care whether it even was his own. Paul’s fingers made short work of buttoning the shirt up in the darkness, before he settled back upon the bed again, glad for the warmth that kept his upper body and thighs warm. That time, sleep was easier to attain.

::::

Richard woke, morning light already filtering into the room, dimmed by the curtains pulled across the window. He yawned silently; sleep still clung to him and turned his thoughts fuzzy and indistinct. He tried to settle down to fall back asleep again, yet the room was a little chill against his skin, despite the fact that Paul had made the effort to drape a shirt over Richard‘s body to keep him warm. Richard had to smile at that; such thoughtful efforts were typical of the other man. 

Richard turned over, thoughts still filled with Paul, and saw that the other side of the bed was empty; now that he’d moved and woken a little more in the process, Richard could hear Paul in the bathroom, moving around, and softly humming to himself. Richard pawed at his eyes to rub the last of the sleep from them, as the door to the bathroom creaked open.

Paul padded quietly out of the bathroom, to creep across the room, as though he hadn’t realized that Richard was even awake yet. Paul mumbled quietly to himself as he opened the wardrobe, before he pulled out a few clothes ready for the day ahead. Richard grinned suddenly when he realized that Paul had pulled on the shirt that Richard had been wearing the day before, although the other man‘s legs and feet were still bare. Richard was broader through the shoulders and chest than Paul, and taller, so the shirt covered more of Paul’s body, light flannel dipping down low over the other man‘s naked thighs. Paul should have looked vaguely comical, enfolded as he was in loose flannel, yet Richard thought the other man looked cute, even though he thought that Paul might object to that epithet. 

“You wearing anything under that shirt, Paulchen?” Richard murmured, voice still sleepy and lazy.

Paul startled a little, proving that he hadn’t been aware of Richard’s wakeful observance. He half turned, and threw a grin over his shoulder, eyebrows raised a little mischievously.

“Guess you’ll have to come over here and find out,” Paul said, and wiggled his butt beneath the baggy shirt. 

Richard mumbled out a curse, yet still he rose, to close the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Paul from behind, and smiled when the other man leant back into him and rubbed one slightly stubbled cheek against his own. Richard didn’t immediately do anything other than nuzzle against Paul’s jaw and neck; Paul still smelt of soap and sex and yesterday’s aftershave. 

Richard slid one hand down the other man’s body and eased questing fingers beneath the hem of Paul‘s borrowed shirt; Richard made an appreciative noise against Paul’s neck when he discovered that Paul still was completely naked beneath the shirt. He wrapped fingers around Paul‘s cock, and gave him a few slow and lazy strokes. Paul’s back bowed as he began to thrust his hips in time with Richard’s lazily stroking hand, bodies aligning; Richard pressed kisses and nips against Paul’s neck and jaw, murmured nonsensical words into skin as Paul rested one hand on the back of Richard’s neck. Paul murmured Richard’s name, sent it spinning lazily to the ceiling as he grew harder beneath the other man’s palm.

“Come back to bed, Paulchen,” Richard murmured against Paul's throat, and eased his hand away from Paul‘s cock to lead him back to bed. 

Richard sat upon the edge of the bed, as Paul began to unbutton his shirt; Richard stopped him with a vehement shake of his head and a hand placed upon Paul’s own, effectively staying his hand. 

“Keep the shirt on,” he instructed and Paul shot him an amused look of disbelief at that. “What? I think you look hot in it.” 

“Really glad you didn’t say cute, Reesh,” Paul said, with a smile. 

“Well, now that you mention it - “ Richard said, and ducked with a chuckle when Paul swung his open palm in the direction of Richard’s shoulder.

Richard ducked the blow, and almost tumbled from the edge of the bed, barely saving himself by instead pitching himself forward onto Paul’s lap. 

“Someone's eager,” Paul said, as he rested one hand upon Richard’s back.

Richard huffed out a laugh at him, before he pressed a kiss against Paul’s thigh. Paul leant back upon the bed, hitched his borrowed shirt up a little; Richard noticed that Paul was still half-hard. He nuzzled up against Paul’s cock before taking him slowly into his mouth, eyes closing as he began to pleasure the other man. Paul’s hand rested against the back of Richard’s head, fingers lacing through the other man’s hair as he lost himself to the feel of Richard’s mouth, Richard's lips, Richard's tongue against him. It didn’t take long before he came, hips arching up from the bed beneath them with a sharp cry as he released down Richard’s throat. Richard swallowed as much as he could before he eased away, to palm the remainder away with a swiftly raised hand. 

Paul watched lazily as the other man made his way to the bathroom, to return a few moments later with the lube. He spread his legs, soles flat against the mattress, back arching as he felt the first slick sweep of Richard’s fingers against him. His hands clutched at the sheets beneath his body, balling the cotton into his fists as Richard continued to prepare him; Richard barely gave him time to relax again before he’d laid atop him, to guide himself inside Paul. 

Their bodies joined, Richard’s hands clutching at the Paul‘s borrowed shirt, gazes locked as they began to make love. They gazes still were locked as Richard came, Paul’s name heavy upon his lips. He eased away when it was over, and nuzzled against Paul’s neck; he could smell the faint remnants of his own aftershave clinging upon the collar of his shirt and the scent of Paul beneath it all. Paul closed his eyes and slipped tired arms around Richard’s naked body, as the other man finally lay still against him.

“Maybe I should wear your clothing more often,” Paul murmured, into the companionable silence that had fallen between them.

Richard’s only response was to murmur a sleepy agreement into Paul’s neck, breath warm and heavy against Paul’s skin. Paul didn’t speak again; instead, he remained wakeful, while Richard dozed in his arms.


End file.
